Inbetween
by Heir Head
Summary: Alex and Sabina in Cornwall. Hot Fluff!


**I'm a huge fan of Alex/Sabina and there doesn't seem to be many fics with them so here's one. It does get pretty hot and heavy but no sex- it's actually pretty sweet. Begging for reviews!**

Shhh, the waves whispered as they lapped onto the shoreline. The wind whistled through the leaves of the outside tree's as if it were telling a secret.

Alex Rider lay silently in the bed. He focused his hearing on the sound of the water and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He opened his eyes as he heard the soft padding of rain hitting the hard concrete along the boardwalk, gradually getting louder. He ran a hand through shaggy blonde hair and sighed frustrated. Through the open French doors that led out onto the small balcony he could hear the rain hitting the ground loudly and sharply as the rain, that had been threatening to fall all day, finally broke and fell from the sky and ran down the drains.

Alex stared into the darkness of the small guest room. He could make out the dresser, small TV perched on top, the towering wardrobe, the bedside table and the thick vintage rug on the floor. The room, and house, in question belonged to that of the Pleasure family- a rented house on the coast of Cornwall. Richard, Sandra and Sabina had been renting the same house for countless summer's every-year. A family tradition.

Sabina Pleasure. That was her name. The name it's self meant nothing but the girl meant everything. Long dark brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, 17 years of perfection. The perfectly shaped face of Sabina often haunted him, especially at night- knowing she was only a few doors away made him think even more.

Only a few hours earlier he had confided in her about his secrecy. She had given him a curious and somewhat sceptical look before replying 'sure Alex, you're a secret agent' she had laughed and leant on his shoulder.

A stream of light flooding into the room broke his train of thought and Alex squinted in the light as he strained to see. He watched as a shadow entered the room and made its way over to him. Alex gripped the covers of the duvet in his hands as the thing leaned over and peered at him. He released his grip when he saw the smiling face of Sabina.

Before he had the chance to ask what she was doing her lips had brushed softly against his.

"You're much cuter than James Bond" she whispered huskily in his ear. She stood back up and made an attempt to move back toward the door but he grabbed her arm and she turned back round to stare at him questioningly. He sat upright in bed and pulled her down onto the bed so she was sitting.

They stared at each other, wordlessly, for a moment before Alex reached up and pressed his lips against hers. His hand reached up to her cheek and caressed the soft skin. His lips started to move against hers, sub-consciously, and hers moved in rhythm with his. She parted her lips slowly, teasing, and he slid his tongue inside. He massaged it gently with his and she returned the favour. He leant her backwards onto the bed and knelt above her, his arms bracing him on either side of her shoulders.

He knelt down and initiated contact once again. Her lips were soft and smooth against his and he could feel his heart beating faster at a pace. He felt her arms encircle his neck and she played with the hair at the nape of his neck, sending his heart rate up. He ran his hands through her soft hair and ran his fingers down her bare arms, leaving a tingling sensation on her skin.

Sabina deepened the kiss, edging her tongue deeper into his mouth. Only a few minutes ago she had been pacing outside Alex's room, psyching her self up just for the James Bond comment and now here she was, way over her head.

Alex pushed the material of Sabina's pyjama shorts down a fragment and traced circles in her skin with his fingers. He heard her whisper his name into his mouth and pushed a little harder onto the skin.

"You're a much better kisser than James Bond" she murmured into his ear as they broke apart but not for long.

The rain was pelting now and Alex could hear the water rushing down the drains and into the sewers. He ran his fingers up and down the pale flesh of Sabina as she lay, sleeping, soundly cuddled next to him. They had done nothing more than kiss but feelings inside of him that he had never experienced before had been awoken, and they didn't want to go back to sleep any time soon.

It wasn't his first kiss, not by far, but God it was the best. He knew at 16 years old that kissing was meant to be enjoyed. His first kiss had been somewhat….crap and from then on it had only been the occasional snog at a party- when he had the time between MI6 and school work. Of course, he had imagined kissing Sabina, what red blooded male wouldn't? But he could never in his wildest dreams, of which he had a few, have imagined _that. _

It was clichéd but after they had spent a good half hour kissing they had just lay there listening to the ever increasing pattering of the rain. A flash of light had signalled lightning, followed by a loud grumble, and that was when Sabina had cuddled into his side and breathed in his familiar scent. And that was how they lay now, her body pressed against the side of his and his arm extended over her torso.

Alex was only glad Sabina's parents had gone out to the pub with some locals and wouldn't be back until the early hours.

"Alex?" came the soft voice of Sabina

"hmmm?" he replied

"I do believe you, you know" she said. She sat up on her side so she was looking into his brown eyes.

"About what?" he asked, confused

"The Spy thing. I mean at first I thought you were just being a prat but then when I thought about it I realised you were telling the truth. I mean everything added up, the mysterious disappearances at Wimbledon well the mysterious disappearances altogether" she lay back down by his side as she whispered into the dark

"I wouldn't lie to you" he said seriously, he just couldn't look into those blue eyes and lie- it was an impossible task. He had defeated two mad men trying to take over the world and when it came to the simple task of a little white lie, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I know"

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
